


letters from the line continued

by Alexasnow



Series: letters from the line [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, War Horse, tomhiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Nicholls finally in brief good spirits has found time to respond to the early racy letter and has a few fantasies of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	letters from the line continued

I find that I want to hold back from saying this due to silly superstition and considering this cruel environment, can hope truly survive here, I am unsure, most living things don’t. Here goes, things for the most part seem to be going in our favour, my command is respected and revered. I worry this will not continue when things turn ill, as often with war, victory can be hollow when you see what you must do to get it, knowledge in this case maybe power but ignorance is bliss, I can see all the casualties, yes we live on which is our daily goal, survive. I wonder what your daily goals are?, I pray they differ greatly from mine. 

I re-read your previous response; I finally found time to savor your delightfully titillating words and suggestions. I would like to add a few of my own if I may, on any given night when I turn my thoughts to you my desires change, sometimes I crave your touch, in a romantic gentle way, other times such as now my need is less romantic in nature and more wanton. If I should take you to my bed tonight it would be with gentle force. 

I feel a mild sense of embarrassment continuing upon this line of thought. As I have with no partner indulged this need and desire, I have felt compelled to only be ever the romantic, I feel I have been pigeonholed into one way of being, people are more complex, our needs change and evolve, and at times our needs our different. I hope you share this need and understand, this isn't violence or power, this is merely a lustful passion, of which wants me to take you now. 

I shall share my reoccurring fantasy. I stand behind you, wrapping my hand around your hair and pull it gentle down, so your forced to arch back into me, now I have the best view, I order to you to strip slowly, enjoying the visual as each layer is finally removed, my breath grows heavy, gently I trace the line of your neck with my tongue, nipping each fresh patch of skin, I pull your hair lightly so I can repeat this on the opposite side. I slide my free hand over your breast, your nipple hardens upon my feathery touch, I grope lightly, building the pressure, you groan in appreciation. I release your hair, spinning you to face me, I back you on to the bed, pushing you up to the pillows. You are a vision, I drink you in, grabbing the back of your neck I press my weight on top of you, kissing you hungrily. I pull away and pull myself down to breast level and I spend a considerable amount of time, sucking each nipple harshly, your groans spur me on, I suck as hard as I can, I slide my fingers between your legs, you arch up to meet my hand, your dripping wet, my fingers slip but they find your clit, you moan as I begin to finger your clit. I slide a finger inside, then two, you beg me continue, I quicken my fingers pace inside you, your close, I can feel and hear it, as my ears are delighted by your cries of ecstasy as you come, you are a sight to behold in the throes of your orgasm. I am more than pleasing you and it hardens my cock to its full length to know this, I feel my cock throb, I cannot hold back, I slam my ready cock deep inside you to the hilt, pulling back with ease, your so wet for me. I slam in again, you beg me to fuck you harder, I am thrilled by your request and I comply without a second thought, I fuck you fast and hard with a lustful sense of urgency. I can feel my cock hardening and your walls tighten to add to the pleasure, you’re so tight, I can’t hold back, I need to come, I feel my release hard, groaning as my cock throbs in the after throws of passion. I must kiss your lips softly now. We lay sweaty in the afterglow of sex, and then we hold each other until slumber takes us.

I know this is pushing the bounds of propriety, and I humbly apologies for where my mind takes me, but at times my fantasy world is the only place I can retreat to that takes me away from here, you make me feel like I am at home and safe, before I recall my real surroundings is the nicest feeling, but the reality always dawns upon me heavily. So having this be my current fantasy that I can’t shake from my mind, has been enjoyable and a wonderful distraction. So as I share this with you I hope you feel the urge to pleasure yourself to this thought, I want you share in my fantasy, be a part of it, and I want you to continue to be my rock, my sanity and when time allows my fantasy. I hope that you will continue to write after I have shared this with you. I hope this letter finds you well and that you take it to bed with you later, so that I am with you, whether you groan my name, embrace me or pray for me, just have me close.

Always yours Captain Nicholls


End file.
